What happens later
by WinterKit18
Summary: What happens after the AcceleRacers and before Battle Force 5, then after the two seasons of Battle Force 5. What happens when the Tekus and Metal Maniacs finally find Vert. Also there are new threats that are arising. VertxAgura
1. Chapter 1

"Vert!?" said Major Jack Wheeler, as he approached his son.

Vert took a step back as his father started towards him. "What… What are you doing with the Silencerz?" He mad and confused, but most of all he wanted his father to stay away from him

"Vert I can explain," Jack said as he took another step towards his son.

"Stay away from me," Vert said, as he continued to back away from his father. He then noticed that the other Silencerz started to advance towards him. "All of you stay away from me," Vert yelled at everyone in the room.

"All of you stand down," Jack ordered. When no one did anything Jack again tried to calm Vert down, "Vert please let me explain. This-"

"Save it, I don't care what you have to say," Vert yelled at his father. "All of you stay away from me!"

"Please Vert, let me explain," Jack tried again.

"No, I don't care what you have to say," Vert yelled again at his father. When Vert was distracted a Silencer came up and grabbed him. "Let go of me," Vert yelled as he struggled in vain against the Silencer that had a hold of him.

"Please Vert, stop and listen to me," said Jack as he tried to approach Vert.

"Let go of me," Vert yelled at the Silencer that had a hold of him.

"Vert please, it's for your own good," Jack said pleadingly.

"My own good," Vert spat back at his father. "You know nothing of my own good. You were never there for me, at least now I know why."

"Please Vert, they will hurt you if they have to," Jack said, he didn't want them to hurt Vert, but he knew that they would.

"I don't care," shouted Vert as another Silencer grabbed him.

"Sir," a Silencer said to Jack, "We have to put the collar on him."

"Vert you have to calm down, they are going to hurt you," Jack said.

"Sir, it's now or never," the Silencer said again.

"No," Jack said. "He will listen!"

"I'm sorry sir, but he won't listen," the Silencer said.

"No you won't use the collar!" Jack shouted in anger.

"Sorry sir," the Silencer said as Jack was subdued by another Silencer. "It's for your own good. Put the collar on the boy."

Vert watched as he struggled, he watched as his father got mad at the Silencer that he was talking to and then got subdued. "No! Dad help me!" He was scared of what was happening to his father and what was going to happen to him. Running through Vert's mind was, 'Please help me, and abandon the Silencerz.'

"Let go of me," Jack ordered. As he the Silencer released him, he looked at Vert, "Take him down below." With that being said Jack left the room so that he wouldn't have to look at Vert. For a moment Jack met Vert's eyes, and a conversation passed between the two.

'Dad please, help me,' Vert's eyes pleaded.

'I'm sorry,' Jack's eyes said in return.

'No, no, you wouldn't,' was the last look that Vert gave his father. As the realization hit Vert, he started to struggle even more and yell, "Let go of me! I hate you!"

"Vert someday you will understand," Jack said as he turned away from Vert. He couldn't stand to see his son this way. "Vert it will make sense someday."

A collar was brought towards Vert, electricity crackled throughout it. His eyes went wide in horror as he knew that the collar was for him. As the collar was brought forward, pair of matching type of handcuffs was put on him and sent a shock through Vert's body. For an instant Vert had stopped fighting, but when the shock ended Vert continued to struggle again.

"Quickly put that collar on him and take him down to the holding cells," ordered the only Silencer that had been talking so far.

As the collar was put on Vert he was dragged down one of the corridors down to his cell. The whole way Vert yelled and fought against his subduers.

Two days later

"Let me out of here!" Vert yelled for the hundredth time that day. "You can't keep me here forever; I have friends that will find me!"

"Your so called friends were hired by us," said an annoyed Silencer. "We hired them to keep an eye on you when your father wouldn't be able to. They were never really your friends." With that being said the Silencer left.

"You lie!" Vert shouted after the Silencer, "They are truly my friends and they will find me!"

"Dr. Tezla there has to be a way to find him!" Lani pleaded. "It's been over two days since we last seen him."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where to even start to look," Dr. Tezla replied. "I also have no way to locate him if he's in one of the Realms, or if he's on another home world."

"But you can still be able to right, I mean if you knew where to start them you would be able to find him?" asked Kurt.

"What are you going to do to Vert?" Jack asked the scientists, his voice full of concern.

"We are going to give him fake memories and send him to a small town where he will not bother us and his friends will not be able to ever find him," the scientist said as he continued to type away on his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for StarkSkywalker05, thanks for liking my story and your comment. I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

"We have to find him," Lani said again for the hundredth time.

"Lani I'm trying to find him, but you are not helping right now," Dr. Tezla said, he was getting frustrated. "Lani please you have to leave me be, if you want me to find him."

"What I don't understand is why did they take Vert?" Monkey said. "I mean Sparky came back but not Vert?"

"We have to go search the Realms," Kurt said wanting to do something.

"What if he's not in the realms?" Tork asked.

"Then we look on every home world," Lani said. "You know Vert would do the same thing."

* * *

"Meet A.J. Dalton," a scientist said. "He's going to be keeping an eye on your son."

"I don't understand," Jack said as he looked at the youth in front of him.

"We are going to give Vert and A.J. memories of them being very close friends," the scientist replied.

"But-" Jack started.

"Sir I've already agreed to it, I will be able to keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble," A.J. replied with a thick Canadian accent.

"How will this effect Vert?" Jack demanded.

"Your son is going to be fine," the scientist said to Jack. He then turned and looked at another scientist and said, "Go get him, it's time to start this."

* * *

Vert kicked his cell door again out of frustration.

"No matter how many you kick the door it won't open," a Silencer laughed as he approached the cell door. The Silencer then pressed a button and Vert went to his knees in pain. "You feel that, that is what will happen when you don't listen."

"You son of a b-" Vert started before he was cut off by another shock to his system.

"Language boy," the Silencer teased.

All Vert could do was glare daggers at the Silencer.

"Enough, we need him alive and well for this to work," the scientist said.

"For what to work?" Vert demanded. Vert then felt another painful electric shock to his system.

"You are to listen and do as you're told," the Silencer said in sick pleasure. He was enjoying this way more than he should have.

"Enough," the scientist said ending the Silencer from hurting the boy anymore.

"Fine, but as soon as it's-" the Silencer started to say.

"No, when the process is done he is going to be sent off," the scientist said walking away from the Silencer and Vert.

'What are they talking about? Sent where?' Vert wondered to himself, the only thing that kept him from voicing these thoughts, was the fact that if he opened his mouth he would probably be shocked again.

"Whatever," he said as he dragged Vert out of his cell and down the hall.

"Let go of me," Vert said as he tried to struggle, but it only resulted in him getting shocked again.

"Enough, any more and we will not be able to proceed," the head scientist said.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Jack demanded as he watched his son be dragged into the room.

"He didn't corporate," the Silencer said with a smirk.

"Enough, get him on the table and strap him down. We need to start before they find him," the head scientist ordered.

When Vert heard that his friends would be looking for him he fought back more. "Let go of me!" Vert yelled as he was hulled towards the table. As he was struggling another jolt went through his body.

"I thought I already made it clear," the Silencer said sadistically.

"Enough," Jack hissed.

"Put him up on the table and strap him down," the scientist said ignoring the the look he received from Jack.

By now Vert was running out of energy, he didn't have anymore strength to fight back as they put him on what appeared to be an operating table with restraints.

"Mr. Dalton, we will need to strap you down as well," another scientist said.

"Why?" A.J. asked.

"Well it could be painful and the more you toss and turn, the more it will hurt," he replied.

"Fine," A.J. said as he walked to the table and allowed himself to be strapped down.

"Let us begin," the main scientist ordered.

At first needles we just poked into both boys' right arms, it was a type of sedative that wouldn't knock them unconscious but they wouldn't be able to move that much. After that the process became complicated, it involved numerous small tasks that if one went wrong, it could spell disaster for each boy. It was finally over after about four hours later. It was then time for Vert to get his memories erased and more fake ones added. This took another five hours, by time it was over, Vert was barely moving from all the pain.

"Get him ready, you are to take him to Handler Corners," the scientist started. "You will meet up with the sheriff there, he is one of our agents. He will watch over him and make sure that nothing happens to him."

"Yes sir," said a Silencer, it was a different that had just walked into the room.

"I'm coming with you," Jack said.

"No, you will stay here," the scientist ordered.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him," the Silencer that had been shocking Vert said sadistically.

"No, you will stay here as well," the scientist said.

"Fine," he replied.

Quickly Vert was loaded into a vehicle. He was still unconscious at the moment. The ride took little over an hour because they had teleported most of the way. They quickly drove up to the sheriff's station. As they approached a man in a brown sheriff's uniform walked out to greet them.

"Is it done?" asked the scientist that had accompanied the team to drop Vert off.

"Yes, from now on everyone will think that Vert was born and raised here. They will think that Vert's mother died, and his father abandoned him," Sheriff Johnson said.


End file.
